A Little Bass in the Face
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to Sunset vs Bakura. Granny accidently sold AJ's bass. So now, she and one of her friends must face the Flim Flam brothers in a tag duel to get it back. Can they do it?


It was the weekend and the Apple family was having a garage sale. Granny Smith was in charge of the stand and had just accidently sold Applejack's bass guitar to a _certain_ pair of new store owners. A couple minutes later, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy walked up to the stand.

"Okay, Granny," said Applejack. "One more time. When ya accidentally sold my bass at the garage sale, who did ya sell it to?"

"Um, I sold it to the owners of that new pawn shop," said Granny. "Uh, Flibbity Flabbity, somethin' like that."

The girls immediately headed off to that shop.

* * *

Upon opening the door to the store, the girls were immediately greeted by a pair of twins.

"Welcome to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium!" said Flim.

"If you want it..." began Flam.

"...we've got it!" said the two.

"Need a pogo stick?" asked Flim.

"A bowling ball?!" asked Flam.

"A stuffed clown?" asked Flim.

"Whatever this is?" asked Flam holding some kind of mind scanning devise.

"I'd like that bass," said Applejack pointing to her instrument.

"I can give you this bass for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars," said Flim.

"What?!" asked Rarity. "But you only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it!"

"Yes, well, we have to cover our overhead and transportation costs," said Flim.

"Listen, Granny never should've sold my bass," said Applejack. "I'll give ya the two dollars back and we'll call it even."

"Likely story!" said the twins.

"It is," said Applejack. "That's _my_ bass."

"And can you prove that this is, in fact, your bass?" asked Flim.

"Her initials are monogrammed right on the strap," said Rarity pointing to the engraved letters.

"That could mean anything," said Flam. "It could stand for..."

"Aardvark Junior..." interrupted Flim.

"Anvil Jokers..." added Flam.

"Or, Animal Jane," said Flim.

"Why, I'll bet you don't even play the bass, Applejack - if that is your real name," said Flam looking accusingly at AJ.

Rainbow got in his face. "Of course that's her real name!"

"And she does play the bass!" said Pinkie rocking a little rocking horse.

Applejack grabbed he instrument and played a bass solo that almost got the brothers dancing.

"Perhaps this is her bass," said Flim.

AJ held up the two dollars.

"But there are still the transportation costs and overhead," reminded Flim.

"Don't forget the stocking fees," reminded Flam.

"Wouldn't dream of it, brother!" said Flim.

Applejack sighed and her friends gave the twins threatening glares. The brothers instantly took a step back.

"Then again, I suppose we could make some sort of deal?" asked Flam.

"What kinda deal?" asked Applejack.

"A duel," answered Flam.

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow.

"You win, you get your bass back, for free," said Flam. "You lose, you pay the transportation costs and overhead and stocking fee. Sound good?"

"Bring it on!" said Applejack. "Will ya help me, Rainbow?"

"I… didn't bring my deck," admitted Rainbow.

"Me neither," said Fluttershy.

"I have a duel disk!" said Pinkie. "But no cards."

"Luckily, I just happen to have my disk _and_ deck," said Rarity. "Shall we?"

"You bet!" said AJ.

"Wait!" said Flim. "Um… Flam, we don't have any decks of our own."

"Let's just grab some card packs from our own shelves," suggested Flam.

"Alright," said Flim. So the two grabbed some Legacy of the Duelist packs, Metal Raiders, Dark Revelation, Pharaoh's Servant, Crimson Crisis, Ancient Prophecy, Dark Beginning, Labyrinth of Nightmare, Shadow Specters and others.

"These will do just fine," said Flam looking through their picked cards.

"I agree," said Flim when he saw his cards.

"Alright," said Applejack. "Let's do this already!"

"Game on!" said the four.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 8000**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 8000**

 **Turn 1: Applejack**

"Ladies first," said Applejack. "I summon World Carrotweight Champion in attack mode. That's all for now."

 **Turn 2: Flim**

"He'll make a good salad for my Cave Dragon," said Flim holding the card up. "I summon him in attack mode. Unfortunately, I must end my turn now."

 **Turn 3: Rarity**

"Then it's _my_ turn," said Rarity. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in defense mode. I shall end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Flam**

"Alrighty," said Flam. "I summon Unshaven Angler in attack mode. Then I'll activate Tribute Doll. Could you spare a monster, brother?"

"Of course not," answered Flim. "Go right ahead."

"Thank you," said Flam. "I tribute Flim's Cave Dragon to special summon Sanga of the Thunder in attack mode. Lucky for you, I can't attack. But I would never leave my brother hanging, so I activate Dark Designator. Now I can name a monster, and if it's in Flim's deck, he can add it to his hand. I call Suijin."

"Why thank you, brother," said Flim. "I just happen to have it right here."

"Great," said Flam. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Applejack**

"Back to me," said Applejack. "I equip my Carrotweight Champion with Vile Germs, which gives him 300 more points." (World Carrotweight Champion: 1900 – 2200) "And since your brother was dumb enough to leave you unprotected, I can attack you directly, Flim. Carrotweight, attack him directly!"

"Who said I left him unprotected?" said Flam. "I activate my Sanga's special ability! Once per duel, I can reduce your monster's ATK points to 0 until the end of the Damage Step." (World Carrotweight Champion: 2200 – 0)

"Shoot," said AJ.

"Thanks a lot, brother," said Flim.

"Anytime," said Flam.

"Whatever," said Applejack. "I place one card face down and end mah turn." (World Carrotweight Champion: 0 – 2200)

 **Turn 6: Flim**

"Very well, it's my turn," said Flim. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cave Dragon. Now I activate my own Tribute Doll, I'll tribute my dragon and special summon Kazejin from my hand. Excuse me, Flam. Do you mind if I use your fish?"

"Of course not," said Flam. "Why do you think I played it?"

"Perfect," said Flim. "Now I'll sacrifice my brother's Angler to summon Suijun in attack mode! Then I'll tribute Kazejin, Suijun and Sanga to special summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game, the Gate Guardian!"

"Oh my!" said Rarity.

"This ain't good," said Applejack.

"Oh, my, god," said Rainbow.

"That Guardian doesn't look too friendly," said Fluttershy nervously.

"Sooo not liking this," said Pinkie.

"Well I am," said Flim. "Gate Guardian, uproot that Carrot Champ!"

"Dang," said AJ.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 8000**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 6450**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Flim.

 **Turn 7: Rarity**

"Finally it's my turn," said Rarity. "I tribute my Sea Horse to summon Gem Knight Crystal in defense mode. Then I shall activate Meteor of Destruction which inflicts 1000 points of damage to you two!"

"Ah!" said the twins.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 7000**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 6450**

"Nice card, Rare," said Applejack.

"Thank you, darling," said Rarity. "I thought it might helpful in this kind of duel. I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Flam**

"Alright," said Flam as he drew. "I equip our Gate Guardian with Fairy Meteor Crush. Now it can inflict _piercing_ damage."

"Oh no ya don't!" said Applejack. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your little Fairy card!"

"I don't think so," said Flim. "I activate my counter-trap, Judgement of Anubis! By discarding a card, (Mega Thunder Ball) I can negate your spell, _and_ destroy one of your monsters. I think I'll choose that Crystal Knight of yours."

"No!" said Rarity.

"By the way," said Flim. "You also lose life points equal to its ATK pow."

"Dog gone it!" said Applejack.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 7000**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 4000**

"Thank you very much, brother," said Flam.

"Anytime," said Flim.

"Now I shall summon Dupe Frog in defense mode," said Flam. "While this monster is in face-up defense mode, it is the only monster you girls can attack."

"Man!" said Rainbow. "How did those two pull so many good cards at once?"

"Beats me," answered Pinkie.

"Great, just great," said AJ.

"Don't worry," said Rarity. "I'm sure we can turn this around. _I hope._ Anyway, it's your move, darling."

 **Turn 9: Applejack**

"Okay," said Applejack. "I summon Dark Bat in defense mode. _I know it's weak, but I have to save these cards for later."_

" _That's all?!"_ thought Rarity.

"What kind of move was that?" asked Rainbow.

"It was quite _batty_. Get it?" asked Pinkie.

"Not right now, Pinkie," said Fluttershy.

 **Turn 10: Flim**

"A little fruit bat?" asked Flim. "Boy, someone getting desperate. Better start writing up a check or something. Gate Guardian, attack that Bat!"

"Damn!" said Applejack.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 7000**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 1250**

 **Turn 11: Rarity**

"Alright, you cheapskates," said Rarity. "It's my turn! I summon Gem Knight Amber in defense mode. Then I'll activate Book of Moon to flip your Guardian face down."

"No!" said Flam. "Then goes our Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Nice goin' Rare," said AJ.

"Thank you," said Rarity. "To complete my turn, I'll place a card face down. That's all."

"Okay," said Rainbow. "They're getting back in this."

Pinkie whistled in encouragement.

"Yay," said Fluttershy softly.

 **Turn 12: Flam**

"My turn," said Flam. "I place one card face down, then I'll play Hinotama which inflicts 500 points of damage to you two."

"Damn it," said Rarity.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 7000**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 750**

 **Turn 13: Applejack**

"Don't worry," said Applejack. "I'll get em back. I summon Battle Ox in attack mode! Then I'll play Rush Recklessly to him a little power boost." (Battle Ox: 1700 – 2200) "Battle Ox, turn that Toad into Frog's Legs! Next, I'll activate Nobleman of Crossout. This card not only destroys your face down Guardian, but it also removes it from play."

"NO!" cried the brothers.

"I place one card face down and end mah turn," said Applejack.

Flam started to sweat.

 **Turn 14: Flim**

"Um… Not to worry brother, I'm sure we'll draw another powerful monster _real_ soon," said Flim "I draw. Oooh… This'll help. I play Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards and discard two. Perfect, I'll discard Beaver Warrior and Gadget Soldier. Then I'll remove them from play to special summon Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur in attack mode!"

"That's even bigger than their Guardian!" said Rarity.

"And stronger!" said AJ.

"Yikes!" said Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"Oh wait!" said Flim. "I forgot, this monster can't inflict any battle damage."

"Oh yes it can," said Flam. "I activate Skill Drain! By simply giving up 1000 life points, all monster effects are now negated." Flam then looked at the girls. "Including theirs."

 **Flim and Flam LP: 6000**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 750**

"Crap," said AJ.

"Shit," said Rainbow silently.

"Wonderful, brother!" said Flim. "Beast Machine, chop up that Ox!"

Rarity was about to activate a trap when…

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" said Applejack. "First, it blocks your attack, then it goes back face down for next turn."

"Excellent work, Applejack," said Rarity.

"Thanks," replied AJ.

" _Bravo,"_ said Flim. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 15: Rarity**

"Back to me," said Rarity. "IsummonGem Knight I play Polymerization to fuse my two Knights together to form Gem Knight Zirconia! Now attack Beast Machine!"

"What the?" asked Applejack.

"I don't think you realize, but your monster's a few points short," said Flam.

"Not for long," said Rarity. "I activate Ego Boost to increase my Knight's ATK power by 1000!" (Gem Knight Zirconia: 2900 – 3900)

"Uh-oh," said Flam.

"I activate my trap!" said Flim. "Intrigue Shield! Now, once per turn, our Beast Machine cannot be destroyed by battle and we won't take any battle damage."

"Good thinking, Flim," said Flam.

"Thank you," said Flim.

"Blast it all!" said Rarity. (Gem Knight Zirconia: 3900 – 2900)

 **Turn 16: Flam**

"My turn," said Flam. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Wonderful, I activate Nobleman of Extermination to destroy Applejack's Scarecrow."

"Shoot," said AJ quickly.

"Next I'll play Change of Heart," continued Flam. "Do you mind, brother?"

"Of course not," answered Flim.

"Thank you," said Flam. "Now I can control Beast Machine for this turn. Attack that Battle Ox and end this duel!"

"If this attack goes through, they lose!" said Rainbow.

"Do something!" cried Pinkie.

"I can't look," said Fluttershy.

"I activate Waboku!" said Rarity. "Nice try, boys."

"Shoot!" said Flam. "Oh well, Flim will just finish you off next turn. Right, brother?"

"But of course," replied Flim.

"Here, take your monster back," said Flam.

"Thank you ever so," said Flim. "You better make this next turn count, Applejack."

 **Turn 17: Applejack**

"Oh I will," said AJ. "Yes! I summon Apple Magician Girl in attack mode. Then I'll activate Enemy Controller! Now by sacrificin' one of mah monsters I can gain control of your Beast Machine! Oh wait…" Applejack ran through some quick calculations in her head.

LP 6000 – 3800 – 1700 (Battle Ox) = 500

LP 6000 – 3800 – 1200 (Apple Magician Girl) = 1000

"Shoot! No matter which monster I tribute, they'll still have life points left."

"Not if you sacrifice my Knight," said Rarity. "Remember Applejack, we're tag partners, you can use my monsters."

"Wow," said AJ. "You really are the generous one. Thanks a bunch, Rare."

"Anytime, darling," said Rarity.

"Thanks to you, we can beat em," said AJ. "I tribute mah partner's Gem Knight to take control of your Beast Machine."

"Hey, that's our monster!" said Flam.

"Let's just say I bought for a _cheap_ prize," said Applejack. "But don't worry, I'll give it back. Beast Machine, attack them directly!"

"Aaahhhh!" yelled the brothers.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 2200**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 750**

"Apple Magician Girl, ride my Battle Ox into their life points," said AJ.

Apple Magician Girl nodded and jumped onto Battle Ox's back. He then dropped on all fours and charged toward the twins. Apple Magician Girl then waved her hat around like a rodeo girl.

"Nooooo!" cried Film and Flam.

 **Flim and Flam LP: 0**

 **AJ and Rarity LP: 750**

"Alright!" cheered Rainbow and Pinkie.

"They did it, woo!" cheered Fluttershy.

"I'll be takin' mah bass now," said Applejack as she and her friends walked out of the store.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea," said Flim.

"No you didn't!" countered Flam. And the two began arguing over whose fault it was.

* * *

"That was one great duel," said Rainbow.

"You two were was amazing," said Fluttershy.

"Totally amazing!" added Pinkie.

"Thank you, girls," said Rarity.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Rarity," said Applejack as she strummed her bass.

A couple seconds later, Granny Smith walked by the girls and stopped. "Since when do you play the bass, Applejack?"

AJ then slapped her forehead.


End file.
